


Кофейные поцелуи

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: !young, AU, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Romance, coffee shop AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: Немагическое AU: Лилит — бариста в маленькой кофейне неподалёку от университета, к которой заходят две интересные девушки.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Кофейные поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



Они впорхнули в кофейню под звон ветряных колокольчиков над дверями. Одна из девушек держала в руках несколько книг и сразу же прошла за столик в углу, другая, копаясь в сумке, подошла к стойке и, задумчиво закусив губу, принялась читать меню. Её осенние злато-рыжие локоны были заплетены в слабую косу, и Лилит невольно залюбовалась на их обладательницу. По лицу той, очевидно, от солнца, расплескались акварельные веснушки, и внимательные глаза цвета летнего леса быстро бегали по строчкам. Наконец она сделала выбор и обратилась к Лилит:

— Будьте любезны, эспрессо Кон Панна и горячий шоколад, пожалуйста.

Голос её был чуть хриплым, но высоким и мелодичным.

Лилит улыбнулась ей и кивнула:

— Проходите за столик, я принесу.

Обычно она не носила кофе лично, но было в девушке что-то такое волшебное, что хотелось поговорить с ней ещё раз.

Девушка прошла к столику и, расправив юбку, села напротив подруги, выхватывая книгу из стопки и открывая на месте с закладкой. Лилит, готовя заказ, невольно отметила, что книга была на каком-то другом европейском языке: французском или испанском — издалека было не разобрать, но слова на обложке были явно не английские. Переговаривались девушки тоже не по-английски: в их речи звучало раскатистое «р» и твёрдые, будто связка палок, буквы. Было похоже на какие-то ведьминские заклинания, и Лилит пыталась понять хоть слово.

Она закончила варить кофе, поставила чашечки на поднос и положила рядом счёт в кожаном переплёте.

— Ваш кофе и горячий шоколад, — улыбнулась Лилит, замечая маленький флаг Франции на обложке книги. Она столкнулась глазами с девушками, и щёки вспыхнули горячим румянцем.

— Спасибо. Мари, — одна позвала зачитавшуюся подругу, — Comme tu veux, chérie¹.

— Merci, — девушка улыбнулась и провела рукой по россыпи кудрей на плечах, — Спасибо большое.

Сквозь ароматные запахи кофейни пробивался запах свежих древесных духов. Лилит кивнула и вернулась за стойку.

Кофейня находилась в нескольких минутах ходьбы от местного университета, и студентки часто заглядывали сюда, чтобы сделать домашнее задание или почитать.

На несколько минут Лилит задумалась, на каком факультете могут учиться незнакомки. Филологическом? Иностранных языков? Или, может быть, они просто увлечённые лингвистикой юные полиглотки?

Лилит знала только английский, и потому с затаенным интересом слушала переговоры девушек. Вскоре раскатистые звуки сменились горловыми и носовыми переливами, и Лилит догадалась, что они перешли на французский.

— Я так не думаю, — донеслось до неё со смехом, — Ладно, может немного.

В следующий раз девушки зашли в кофейню через неделю. На одной из них было лёгкое красное платье, прекрасно оттеняющее ровную тёмную кожу, на другой — юбка и блузка, лёгкий шелковый шарф, развевающийся на ветру.

— Будьте любезны, два латте, — сказала рыжеволосая, проходя к тому же столику в углу. В свете тёплого осеннего солнца, свет которого падал через окно, волосы у обеих переливались и золотились, как покрытые звёздами.

Лилит приготовила кофе и взяла маркер. Ещё раз взглянула на девушек. Они улыбались друг другу и что-то писали в тетрадях.

— Я закончила, Мари, можешь проверить?

— Avec plaisir², — кудрявая девушка протянула руку за листочком, и пальцы их соприкоснулись. Мари нежно погладила руку рыжеволосой девушки, на секунду взяла белые пальцы в свои, а затем принялась читать её записи.

Лилит быстро написала на стикере косым почерком “Познакомимся?” и приклеила его к счёту. Это было неловко, и желудок у неё сжался от нервов.

— Ваш латте, — улыбнулась она, поставив чашки на стол и нервно отвела взгляд.

Лилит вернулась за стойку и стала ждать, копаясь у себя в телефоне. Как назло, девушки даже не взглянули в сторону счёта и продолжили переговариваться.

— Хочешь завтра поехать в город? — спросила Мари, переворачивая страницу и не отрываясь от чтения.

— Это было бы здорово, но что насчёт электива по мировой культуре?

— Брось, один раз, ma chérie. Никто даже и не заметит, что нас нет. Я покажу тебе милую французскую лавку, которую обнаружила на прошлой неделе.

— Je ne sais pas, ma chérie³. Только если ты хочешь. Но один раз, — её строгие тонкие брови чуть спустились к носу.

— Вот видишь, amor vincit omnia⁴, — Мари рассмеялась, — у тебя ошибка в этом абзаце, — она ткнула пальцем в текст, — будь внимательнее.

Спустя четверть часа девушки потянулись за счётом, и Лилит напрягаясь каждым мускулом тела. Всё это время она наблюдала за прекрасными незнакомками с затаенным дыханием, слушая обрывки их реплик.

Надо же именно в этот момент было завалиться гогочущей группе студентов, которые сгрудились у прилавка, выбирая себе напитки. Именно в тот момент, когда брови рыжеволосой взметнулись, а выражение лица переменилось. Она посмотрела на Лилит с каким-то недоверием и непониманием. Краска прилила к её снежно-белому лицу.

Лилит долго готовила заказ, боясь, но желая закончить, чтобы узнать ответ на вопрос на стикере.

Когда студенты ушли, она вновь посмотрела на девушек, нервно кусая ногти. Они встали и подошли, чтобы оплатить свой заказ.

— Меня зовут Зельда, — очаровательно улыбнулась рыжеволосая, — это Мари. Мы из Гриндейлского университета, это неподалёку.

— Я Лилит, — просто сказала Лилит, уставившись на них. Все отрепетированные слова улетучились, оставляя мозг в блаженной тишине. Нужно было срочно придумать что-то ещё, поэтому она выдала: — работаю в этой кофейне… уже второй год, — поспешное дополнение.

— Очень мило, — Зельда заправила за ухо прядь волос. Они помолчали, не зная, что дальше делать. Лилит была смущена и очарована ситуацией, обе девушки ей очень нравились. Её всегда влекло к книгам и знаниям. 

— Так вы из университета… — повторила Лилит, — На каком факультете вы учитесь?

С очевидным французским акцентом Мари ответила:

— На филологическом. Я приехала из Франции по обмену, чтобы изучать английский, латынь и литературу. Мы познакомились на факультативе по русскому.

— Я занимаюсь французским, испанским и русским, — скромно добавила Зельда, — хочу стать переводчицей художественной литературы.

— Оу, — Лилит обратилась к Мари, — Давно ты у нас в городе?

— В сумме — два триместра. Я пробуду здесь ещё долго, надеюсь. А ты всегда здесь жила?

— Нет, я тоже недавно приехала. Хотела поступить, но взяла год на размышления. Я переехала из Монтаны. Может быть, — она собралась с мыслями, — Может быть я могла бы как-нибудь показать тебе город? Я имею в виду… или Зельда могла бы показать его нам обеим. Если вы, конечно, не против…

— О, это было бы чудесно, — сказала Мари, переводя взгляд на свою спутницу, — Я недавно открыла для себя одно французское местечко, и мы могли бы сходить туда вместе. Во сколько ты заканчиваешь работать?

— Я сегодня до вечера, но завтра у меня выходной, — скромно ответила Лилит, надеясь на положительный результат, — Что скажете?

— Мы завтра абсолютно свободны.

— Вообще-то, — кашлянула Зельда, — у нас элективы по мировой культуре в четыре, но это, я думаю, ничего.

— Не хочу отвлекать вас от дел, — протараторила Лилит, немного расстроившись.

— Да брось, Зельда, — Мари легонько толкнула её в бок, — Мы туда не пойдём. Я не хочу, ma chérie, пожалуйста, давай сходим прогуляться с Лилит. Elle est très belle et gentille⁵!

Зельда закатила глаза и направилась к выходу из кофейни.

— Прости, — быстро бросила Мари, собираясь за ней, — у тебя есть что-то типа листочка?

Лилит протянула ей стикер и маркер, и Мари поспешно написала ряд цифр:

— Это мой номер, договоримся о встрече. Спасибо за кофе, до завтра.

И она вылетела вслед за Зельдой, уже на улице хватая ту за руку.

Весь день Лилит думала о том, как пройдёт завтрашняя прогулка. Она нечестно выбиралась в город, поэтому каждый раз становился событием. Было трудно не написать Мари сразу же, как девушки скрылись, но Лилит решила подождать, сделать вид, что это заботит её не так сильно, как в действительности. Поздно вечером, перед сном, она сидела на диване, смотря телевизор, и гладила свою кошку, когда наконец, страшно нервничая, всё же решила написать.

[Я]:  
«Хэй, это Лилит:) Ещё не передумала встретиться завтра? Буду рада, если всё получится!!)»

Спустя несколько минут телефон провибрировал ответом.

[Мари]:  
«Привет, всё ждали, когда ты напишешь. Встретимся у кофейни в 3?  
Зельда всё ещё ноет из-за электива хх»

[Я]:  
«Может вам всё-таки стоит пойти? Я могу подождать»

[Мари]:  
«Глупости, не хочу я на мировую культуру. Тем более, когда у нас есть такая обаятельная альтернатива;)»

Лилит смущённо заулыбалась. Ей только что сделали комплимент?

[Я]:  
«Замётано, завтра в три:)»

С приятными мыслями о предстоящем дне Лилит отправилась спать, впустив в комнату прохладный осенний воздух, чтобы сны были свежими.

Лилит выбрала простую серую майку и накинула сверху клетчатую рубашку. Она пригладила непослушные волосы и собрала их в пучок. Выглядеть слишком нарядно значило бы, что ей не всё равно. Ну не на свидание же она наряжается, в самом деле.

Она подъехала на скейтборде к кофейне, когда Зельда и Мари уже были там.

— Привет, — помахала Мари, — Как добралась?

Лилит закинула скейтборд за плечо, проводя рукой по волосам:

— Нормально. Ну и жарища сегодня, да? Вам не жарко?

Зельда была в очевидно слишком тёплом шерстяном платье, и потому восприняла этот вопрос адресованным ей:

— Я всегда так одеваюсь, мне обычно прохладно, — она протянула ладонь и дотронулась до пальцев Лилит, обжигая их льдом. От этого простого жеста внутри у Лилит прошла судорога.

— Воу, да ты просто снежная королева.

Они неспешным шагом направились туда, куда указывала Мари. Гулять по маленьким улочкам Гриндейла всегда было волнительно, потому что нет-нет, да и увидишь что-нибудь новое: незамеченный переулок, густые заросли окрашенных осенью клёнов, маленький антикварный магазинчик с большими старинными росписями в витрине. Они свернули на улицу, на которой Лилит раньше не была. Беседа текла непринуждённо и легко, будто девушки были знакомы всю жизнь. Зельда оказалась коренной жительницей Гриндейла и очень его любила, любила плутать по его большим и маленьким улицам, любила северность леса, крики птиц и диких животных ночами, знала городские сплетни и слухи. Её родители держали небольшой магазин на центральной площади. Мари увлечённо рассказывала о Франции, о лёгкости и ненавязчивости её архитектурного строя, о постоянной пьянящей расслабленности французов и француженок, с которыми, подробно старому мюзиклу, можно петь песни и гулять под луной.

Девушки то и дело норовили переключиться на какой-то другой язык: это было частью их повседневной рутины, но Лилит говорила только по-английски, и они вежливо старались держаться в рамках. Видно было, как Мари скована английским, но ведь для того она сюда и приехала?

Они подошли к роскошно украшенной во французском стиле лавочке, где продавали выпечку и напитки, и всё почувствовали аромат свежего хлеба и колосистых полей.

— Никто не делает кофе лучше, чем ты, — сказала Мари, — но по выпечке этому месту нет равных.

— Я жутко проголодалась после учёбы, — Зельда принялась изучать витрину.

— Что ты больше всего любишь есть?

— Я люблю твой кофе, правда. Нигде не пила такого шикарного, ароматного, вкусного кофе. Попробуем, что дают здесь?

Девушки взяли по круассану и стаканчику кофе и отправились в расположенный рядом парк, где Лилит никогда не была. Она каталась на скейте вокруг сидящих на скамейке Зельды и Мари, когда обе они признались, что никогда не стояли даже на роликах.

— Правда? — вскинула брови Лилит, — Я могу научить вас.

Она остановилась и протянула руку. К её удивлению, руку взяла сдержанная Зельда, и неуверенно сжала, как будто боясь чего-то.

— Смотри, вот этой ногой становишься на доску, а этой отталкиваешься, — проинструктировала Лилит, — вот так, хорошо.

Зельда, всё ещё сжимая её руку холодной ладонью, неловко оттолкнулась и неуверенно со смехом поехала, так что Лилит пришлось бежать рядом. В какой-то момент Зельда притянула её вплотную, и Лилит обхватила девушку за талию, вдыхая приятный запах шампуня и свежих духов.

— А ты умеешь делать трюки? — спросила Мари, со смехом наблюдая за ними.

— Я могу сделать олли, могу запрыгнуть и скатиться по перилам, например… — задумалась Лилит, — но в основном я использую скейт для передвижения. Могу показать, как прыгать.

— А научить сможешь?

— Не думаю, что прямо научить… — Лилит замялась. Она слабо представляла себе, как обучать тому, что тебе кажется очевидным.

Лилит показала девушкам несколько прыжков, вновь вызвав волну восхищения, и Мари даже захлопала в ладоши — так ей понравилось увиденное.

Ближе к вечеру они добрели до реки, расслабленно разговаривая о ерунде и собственной жизни, и Лилит заметила, что Мари и Зельда держатся за руки.

— Вы всегда за руки ходите? — спросила она с интересом, но без осуждения в голосе.

— Довольно часто, — ответила Зельда.

— Я рада, добавила Мари, — что мы живём в современном обществе, и на отношения девушек не так обращают внимание.

— Оу, так вы… — сердце у Лилит упало, — в отношениях?

— Не очень давно, — пожала плечами Зельда.

— Но большую часть времени проводим вместе.

Кто бы из девушек ей ни нравилась больше (Лилит никак не могла решить), такая новость и радовала, и огорчала. Значит, ей не окажется места в этих отношениях больше, чем роль подруги.

— Ты чего загрустила? — Мари ткнула её в плечо, — Мы бы не позвали тебя на свидание, если бы были против.

Так это свидание?! Лилит остановилась, покрываясь красными пятнами от смущения. Она и не знала, что её намерения были так прозрачны.

— Мари… — укоризненно шикнула Зельда, — Не смущай людей и меня!

— Но это же правда, — пожала плечами Мари, — и мы все это знаем. Лучше заранее обозначить границы, нет? Прости, — обратилась она к Лилит, — что смутила тебя, если это так.

— Ничего, я… Да, вы обе совершенно чудесные, просто…

— Ой, извини, — настал черед Мари смутиться, — Я, видимо, неправильно поняла тебя…

— Нет, вовсе нет, я… — Лилит снова остановилась, закрывая руками лицо, — Я не знаю, так много всего. Вы обе такие прекрасные. Спасибо вам за этот день…

— Тебе спасибо, — мягко сказала Зельда, беря её руку в свою. За день этот жест стал таким правильным и привычным, но всё равно очень нежно-интимным. Пальцы у неё были длинные и сухие, с гладкой холодной кожей и чёрным блестящим маникюром.

Зельда наклонилась — мягкие волосы её при этом ссыпались вперёд, — и прижалась губами и носом к щеке Лилит, заставляя сердце той подпрыгнуть и радостно глухо забарабанить внутри. К другой её щеке тут же прижались тёплые полные губы Мари, и контраст температуры был так же прекрасен, как контраст клубка эмоций внутри неё. Ветер трепал тёмные кудри Мари, и они шёлково касались щеки Лилит.

— Вау, — прошептала она, — спасибо вам, правда.

— Notre plaisir⁶, — улыбнулась Мари, беря Лилит за вторую руку, — Мы проводим тебя до дома, вечер уже. Хорошо?

Чувства Лилит, как натянутая струна, поддались нежной мелодии, трепеща под контрастом холодных и тёплых пальцев. Она так переполнилась ими, что хотелось расхохотаться и петь.

— Ma chere, — улыбнулась Мари, прижимаясь лбом к её плечу, — Tu es très belle quand contente⁷.

— Ни слова не поняла, — очарованно рассмеялась Лилит.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 — (фр.) Как хочешь, любимая  
> 2 — (фр.) С удовольствием  
> 3 — (фр.) Я не знаю, любимая  
> 4 — (лат.) Любовь побеждает всё  
> 5 — (фр.) Она такая красивая и милая  
> 6 — (фр.) Наше счастье  
> 7 — (фр.) Ты такая красивая, когда счастливая


End file.
